Ryoma goes Hyper
by Rika Ni Ni
Summary: ... Ryoma goes Hyper...but i don't think it really is funny. It's for the people who like to see Ryoma go crazy for something so simple


_**ENJOY THE STORY!!!**_

_**Ryoma's free day. A short story.**_

Ryoma woke up in the morning feeling great. Especially since Karupin was by him. He slept for 11 hours. No one tried to wake him up. It was perfect. He got out of his bed with Karupin in his arms. He put Karupin down to get her bowl and cat food. When he was done, Kaupin ate. Ryoma notices why no one tried to wake him up. He was alone. So, he grabbed the cereal boxes and a can of Ponta. It was too perfect to be true. He ate his cereal. Put's the bowl in the sink and drank his can of Ponta. 'Yummy….' Ryoma thought.

"Karupin… come here!" Ryoma said, but Karupin was too busy chasing a mouse. Then Ryoma's can of Ponta was all gone. 'I feel weird.' Ryoma said. His eyes widened. Ryoma started to feel funny.

"Meow." Karupin said backing away from the master.

"Eh….." Ryoma said. He started to walk in circles. Then he started to walk around the sofa. The more he walked the faster he went.

"This… is fun… THIS IS FUN!" Ryoma said. "Eh?" Ryoma stopped walking in circles and started to jump.

'Why am I jumping? This isn't fun.' Ryoma thought.

Ryoma kept jumping and hitting his hand on the table. Then he went outside and ran around the house. After that he started skipping.

"Is that Ryoma? Why is he skipping around the house?" One of his neighbors asked.

"Maybe it's a dare." The neighbors wife said.

"But I swear I saw the rest of the Echizens leave." The husband said.

"Let's pretend we never saw this." The wife said and continued to vacuum the driveway. (Can you vacuum the driveway??? I wonder…)

After Skipping for an hour, Ryoma went in the house. Then out, in, out, in, out… (Get the point?) Then he went in, out, then in and stopped. 'I feel sad…' Ryoma thought. So he went to his room and just lay there.

"Meow??????" Karupin said. She wondered why her master was once happy, then hyper, and now sad.

"Eh, Ryoma's not up yet?" Rinko said.

"I don't think his is." Nanako said putting the groceries on the counter.

"I'll go and wake him up." Rinko said and went up stairs. Rinko opened her son's bedroom door.

"Honey, honey sweetie?" Rinko said.

"Mom, are you there.?" Ryoma said. He turned his head towards his mom. He looked like he's been crying.

"Honey… what's wrong?" Rinko asked walking to Ryoma's bed.

"I've been… I think…" Ryoma stopped.

"Have you been crying dear?" Rinko said. 'If anyone did anything to my baby boy… I won't leave mercy!'

"I've… been… laughing." Ryoma said shaking in fear.

"Oh my…." Rinko said. Rinko thought this was serious. You may think it was nothing. Unless, you think about it. Ryoma would look terribly scary laughing. Rinko was getting worried about her little baby.

"Ryoma do you have a fever?" Rinko asked.

"I…don't know. I was downstairs eating breakfast and the next thing I knew my body acted on its own." Ryoma said.

"Is it why you looked like you cried? Because you've been laughing?!?" Rinko said. This was major.

"Auntie?!?" Nanako said coming upstairs.

"Nanako dear. Get the phone and call 911!" Rinko said.

"Um, I couldn't help but to over hear you and Ryoma talking. I think I know why Ryoma was laughing." Nanako said.

"You do?!" Rinko said.

"Yes…" Nanko said.

"WHAT IS IT!?! IS THERE A CURE!?!" Rinko asked panicking.

"Is…there Nanako…? Please tell me…. I don't want to suffer anymore….." Ryoma said in a hoarse voice.

"Relax… I found this…" Nanako said holding up a can of Ponta.

"……" Rinko had nothing to say but "That was it?"

_________________________________________________________________

Ryoma was never to ever drink Ponta drinks in the mornings again. If he did, he was to clean the toilet with his toothbrush. Ryoma never did it again. The family plans on never telling Ryoga about this or he'll do it on purpose.

_**Hello! I was drinking coke with my friends, and they went crazy. (I had water, you can go hyper on water) So it reminded me about Ponta's and Ryoma… Ryoma and Ponta= Hyper if he drank it in the morning. Review please and tell me if you liked it or not. **_


End file.
